Anything You Want
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Danny really did take an Uber home. At least in my head he did. Of course someone had to crash it. And Lou faces the music... 902 coda


_**I'm a little late with this coda for 902. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for IreneClaire and Tracey450 for their help with a title. Oh and I have no idea how Uber really works, so please indulge me. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Sighing, Danny reached for the seatbelt. All he wanted to do was go home. Slip into a hot shower and just forget for a few hours. He didn't want to think about Greer or hikes through the jungle or Chinese spies. And he definitely didn't want to think about the money Steve had buried disastrously in his backyard. _How could a Navy SEAL mess up something that simple?_ His own stupid brother had done a better job.

Danny cringed at the thought of his brother. _God did he miss him_. That hole in his heart was only soothed by one thing.

The opposite passenger door opened. "There you are."

Steve was already taking a seat before Danny could fully react. Love him or hate him, some days he couldn't decide. This was one of those times he just didn't want to think about it, so he stuck to a familiar script.

"Hey, this is my Uber. Get out."

"I thought you were joking, man. You're seriously taking an Uber?"

An amused Steve was a loud Steve. Sometimes his presence alone made Danny claustrophobic.

"What's wrong with that?"

Steve deflated somewhat, studying his friend. "Nothing. You just always complain about not being able to drive."

"Do you see a vehicle here? Do I look like I want to walk home?" Danny waved his arms as much as the small space would allow. He narrowly missed Steve on purpose.

Big smirk on his face, Steve made sure he held eye contact with his partner. He wasn't backing down. "Good point, buddy. It's been a long day. I think I'll join you."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like a prisoner transport?"

Steve glanced at his watch. "Not for a few hours."

Danny groaned when Steve strapped on his seatbelt, making himself at home.

"No." Scowling, Danny slowly shook his head. "This is my Uber. Get your own."

"You're awfully possessive of someone else's car."

"Really? You're gonna sit there and say that to me?" Danny got louder and he giggled, exasperated tears in his eyes.

The Uber driver jumped in, not realizing this really wasn't an argument as much as it was a strange, extended foreplay. "I can take both of you wherever - No problem."

"No, he's gonna get out now, aren't you Steven?" Danny snapped.

With a big, fond smile and soft voice, Steve answered. "This nice young man offered to drive us both."

Danny was not giving in that easily, his annoyance with his best friend still too fresh. He'd just been in a car crash courtesy of the infuriating man who'd stolen everything in his life that mattered. Giving Steve a hard time seemed more than fair. "You do realize this service isn't free, right?"

The driver grew a little more uneasy with repeated glances in his rearview mirror, but was obviously trying to play it cool.

Steve didn't budge and the pitiful face he made burst Danny's bubble.

"Alright, fine. You owe me lunch. For a month." No way could he cause Steve pain for long. Besides, nagging the man only went so far since he enjoyed it so much. Arms folded over his chest, Danny sank into the seat, closing his eyes.

Their rescue mission, it turned out, had caused quite a traffic jam. When Danny opened his eyes to see why they weren't moving, he found Steve busily scrolling through something on his phone. The screen was angled just out of view. And when Danny tried to look, Steve blocked his line of sight with his hand. Which drove Danny nuts, so he picked at the biggest scab.

"You need to make this right for Lou. You get that, don't you?"

"He'll be fine." Steve barely looked up from whatever he was doing. "I have it under control, partner. Have faith."

After firing off a few text messages, Steve found a number in his contacts and made a call. All the while, Danny watched, wavering between frustrated and curious.

 _"Renee, it's Steve. Everything's fine."_

Danny frowned and listened.

 _"There was an incident with your - no not Lou. He's great."_

More silence while Steve nodded.

 _"Yes you were right. Lou should not have borrowed - Renee, wait - it was all my fault."_

Danny just about choked on his gum.

 _"I had to stop a suspect from fleeing to the - sure, I know, it doesn't matter. Your vehicle will be good as new in a week, give or take."_

Steve grinned.

 _"I arranged for you to have a rental for the foreseeable future. All expenses paid. Yes. You'll love it. Again, I'm so sorry this happened. Please don't be hard on Lou. It was all my fault. You can quote me."_

Steve laughed and ended the call.

"Wow." Danny exaggerated the word with his whole face.

"Wow what?"

"Smooth."

With a shrug, Steve put his cell phone away. "I feel bad for Lou."

"How come you never rent me a car?"

"Because we can take my truck."

Danny didn't care a bit that he sounded like Charlie. "What if I need to go somewhere when you're already somewhere, huh?"

"You never go anywhere." Steve held his ground.

"The kids. They have activities."

"I know their schedules."

"What about their friends? Things come up."

"Grace texts me and Rachel keeps me in the loop."

"Hold up." Danny paused, turning to face Steve. "Rachel does what now?"

Steve tried not to gloat. He'd won this round, for sure. "She keeps me in the loop."

"Why am I always the last one to know?" Danny leaned back in a huff.

"Because." Steve patted Danny's thigh. "You already have enough on your mind, partner."

There was an awkward silence between them until the Uber driver honked his horn, flipping off someone in the next lane.

"You really know how to pick'em." Steve chuckled and pointed toward the front seat.

"It's the app. Not me." Danny leaned forward and addressed their driver when they stopped at a light. "Could you please focus on getting us home in one piece, please? Road rage isn't my idea of fun times."

Steve leaned forward and thrust his badge in the guy's line of sight. No words necessary.

"Uh sorry, officers. I really am-"

"Just get us to the address I gave you, please."

"Sure thing. No problem." The now uncomfortable driver merged with traffic, both hands now firmly on the wheel. "Please don't leave me a bad review. I need this gig to pay for school."

"You're fine." Danny reassured. "Please pay attention to traffic. We're good."

Danny glanced at Steve who was looking very pleased with himself for scaring their driver. An eye roll and a loud sigh did not elicit any response, so he just started talking.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Steve turned his whole body Danny's direction "What I said when?"

"Earlier. About my skills."

"Of course I meant it."

Danny nodded, considering Steve's words, looking away as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Hey, I'm serious. I want you to teach them. Hell, I could still learn a few things."

"Thank you. It's just - I'm not -"

"Any good at taking compliments?" Steve hit Danny's leg.

"Yea, that." Danny watched Steve as he pulled slowly away, hand lingering so close. Millimeters maybe. Fingers picking the seam of the seat. He didn't know if Steve was watching. He couldn't look him in the eyes right then. His chest was heavy and he felt like he might explode.

"Danny." Steve's hand was on his leg again. "I know I've been hard on you in the past."

"The past? You mean this morning?"

"Hey, please, can we just -" Steve squeezed Danny's thigh. "Can we just pause and focus on right now?"

"Right now?" Danny sighed, now able to glance at Steve's face again. Surprised to see soft, fond eyes smiling at him. "I can do that."

"Good." Steve took his warm hand away and ran it through his hair. "I want to change how we do things."

"Change?"

"Just a little." Steve grew slightly serious. "And it has to start with you and me."

"I hate to interrupt, guys, but we're here." The Uber driver chimed in.

"Sorry." Danny waved his phone. "How do I do this? Can I tip on here?"

Steve leaned over and tapped the screen. "Yea buddy. Just click here and pick the option. See? Simple."

Danny raised his eyebrows at his best friend. Steve was surprisingly good at this.

"Thanks for putting up with us."

"Hey man, any time. You can request me, if you want."

With that, they climbed out of the vehicle. Danny glaring and mumbling. "I swear that feels weird. I always feel like I'm getting robbed."

"Aw, you worry too much." Steve laughed and then sobered.

"What?" Danny stopped.

Steve pushed past him. "Nothing."

"No, what? Indulge me." Danny grabbed his shirt as Steve turned toward the house.

"I'm just trying not to do that."

"Do what? Stop playing with me."

"I kid you too much."

"You kid me too much? Seriously? Is this part of your new leadership plan? A kinder gentler Five-0? Or is it just you? And me?"

"You and me?"

Danny rolled his eyes, more at himself than his best friend. He walked right into a trap. "You know what I mean."

"Maybe I don't. Humor me." Steve snagged Danny's sleeve when he tried to walk away.

"I'm not doing this, Steven."

"I like it when you call me that."

"I'll be sure to not do it then."

Smiling, Steve shook his head. "You are so difficult."

His words weren't a complaint.

A little overwhelmed, Danny pleaded with his eyes but kept his voice firm. "Would you come inside, babe? Please?"

"Anything you want, partner."

Steve followed Danny into the house, hand on his lower back.

/././

Lou approached his wife with caution. His heart pounding.

"No -" Renee held up her hand. "Don't you even speak, Mr. Man."

He sucked in his next breath a little loudly and immediately bit his bottom lip, half terrified, half resigning himself to his fate. The woman before him was more than formidable. She was his rock. And he'd gone and done a stupid thing.

"I'm so happy you didn't buy me cheap candy and flowers."

"No, baby. I'm ready to face the music."

She sighed, letting the harsh look on her face slip a little. "And before you go packing your bags for the dog house..."

Lou looked up at his wife.

"Steve called."

"Steve?" Lou wrinkled his nose.

"He told me everything."

"He did?" Lou was careful. He couldn't let hope take root too soon. He'd psyched himself up on the taxi ride home and he wasn't letting that energy go to waste if he needed it.

Renee smiled, touching his chin to turn his face more her direction. "He did."

A smile cracked his worried face. She saw it. _Shit_.

"Don't you for a hot minute think you're off the hook." She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "Oh no no..."

Lou did his best not to show fear.

She slapped him playfully. "Gotcha!"

Renee walked away, calling over her shoulder. "You're gonna take me to dinner. Flowers. Wine. Maybe a night at the Hilton. Or the Sheraton. Ah yes."

"Take you to dinner?" Lou tried not to sound like a smart ass, but he was confused. "I hate to state the obvious, but -"

"Our car should be arriving any minute."

"Car?"

"Steve."

"Steve? What, are we borrowing Danny's car?"

Renee shook her head. "No baby. Steve is a gentleman."

"He's a what now?" Lou was a little offended. _How dare Steve show him up with Renee_.

"He rented me a car. For as long as I need it. While my vehicle is restored to its proper pre-Five-0 condition. He even picked the repair shop. Took care of everything." Her voice was smooth, purposefully egging him on.

Lou frowned, completely unable to resist Renee's game. "Now that's a bit - he overstepped -"

She held up her hand. "Just stop right there."

He closed his mouth and waited for orders.

"You're gonna call your friend and thank him. Right now."

Lou pulled out his phone. "Yes dear. Anything you want."

* * *

 _ **I hope I made you laugh a little. Thanks, as always, for reading. More to come...**_


End file.
